From Bad to Worse The Alternate Ending
by AdventureTimeDramaForevur
Summary: The alternate ending to the tragic episode "From Bad to Worse". Lets just say, things don't always go as planned.
1. The Begining

**First off, the first 8 chapters of this story are not mine, they are katieadorable4436's….either way we hope you like them! On with the story…**

"Science?" says Fionna, "Could it be?"

*Flashback*

"Just let Science do the work!" screams Prince Gumball, "Science- is- muuuu raaaaa!"

*Flashback ends*

Fionna places Science the Candy Corn Rat on the testing table. Science turns on a mini record player, and pushes a glass of liquid to Fionna, who pours it into a large container. After a little more pouring and mixing, the antidote is finally ready. Suddendly, the glass starts to shatter.

"Don't worry, Science," says Fionna, "I have a disgusting idea!" She pours the concoction onto herself. The glass breaks, and the zombies start pouring in. Without a thought, almost as if hypnotized by a hipnotoad, Fionna shouts, "Go! Run to my tree house, and don't stop until you get there!" Science surries past every zombie, but feels helpless as Fionna turns everyone back with whatever was on her, but somehow, she doesn't. She quickly infects the rest of the candy people.

6 weeks later…

"Hmmmm…" Marshal Lee the Vampire King thinks, "I've just about done everything here, and I think Eve's out visiting her parents… maybe I'll visit Fionna, and Cake. make sure their Haven't seen them in a while. Just wanna not undead or something. –author winks- Ha! Like Fionna the… oh, I can't resist! I'm a buff baby that can dance like a wo-man! I can shake-a my phanny, I can shake-a my cans! I'm a tough tootin' baby that can puncha yo buns! Punch-a you're buns! I can puncha yo buns! If you're an evil wizard I will punch you for fun! Ha ha! Fionna you crack me up! Well, better go see you're ok! Like you're not!" Marshal flies over to the tree house, and knocks on the rotting door. It falls to the floor with a loud thud.

"Fionna!" he shouts, " I think someone that doesn't hiss broke your door!" No reply.

"Hello?"

Nothing. Except…

"Uhhhhhh"

"Beemo?"

"Uhhhhhh"

"Beemo! Beemo, what happened?"

"Make… it… STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Beemo short circuts, and Marshal Lee puts her in her little bed.

"There," he says, "Whatever happened, I'll take care of it. Don't you worry." Marshal Lee looks around the house, yelling, "Fionna!" but no response. He finally looked in the kitchen.


	2. Science

A hiss, a squeal, and a scurry. Marshal looks in the back of the table. He touches something furry and soft in the dark of the night. He gently picks up the candy corn rat, and says softly, "It's ok, I only drink the color red." Science squeaks a bunch of rat talk, and naturally, Marshal Lee doesn't have a clue. "Wha?" he says. Science jumps on top of Marshal's head, and starts pulling strands of hair. Marshal Lee swings back and forth and back and forth! -Ratatouille anyone? XD- "What are you doing?" Marshal Lee yells. He flies to the door with no control. He glides, levitates, and sores in the airs until finally, they get to the candy kingdom. Science sniffs the air, and nose-dives into Marshal Lee's pocket. "What is it little guy?" That's when he heard it.


	3. A new sensation

"Science?" says Fionna, "Could it be?"

*Flashback*

"Just let Science do the work!" screams Prince Gumball, "Science- is- muuuu raaaaa!"

*Flashback ends*

Fionna places Science the Candy Corn Rat on the testing table. Science turns on a mini record player, and pushes a glass of liquid to Fionna, who pours it into a large container. After a little more pouring and mixing, the antidote is finally ready. Suddendly, the glass starts to shatter.

"Don't worry, Science," says Fionna, "I have a disgusting idea!" She pours the concoction onto herself. The glass breaks, and the zombies start pouring in. Without a thought, almost as if hypnotized by a hipnotoad, Fionna shouts, "Go! Run to my tree house, and don't stop until you get there!" Science surries past every zombie, but feels helpless as Fionna turns everyone back with whatever was on her, but somehow, she doesn't. She quickly infects the rest of the candy people.

6 weeks later…

"Hmmmm…" Marshal Lee the Vampire King thinks, "I've just about done everything here, and I think Eve's out visiting her parents… maybe I'll visit Fionna, and Cake. make sure their Haven't seen them in a while. Just wanna not undead or something. –author winks- Ha! Like Fionna the… oh, I can't resist! I'm a buff baby that can dance like a wo-man! I can shake-a my phanny, I can shake-a my cans! I'm a tough tootin' baby that can puncha yo buns! Punch-a you're buns! I can puncha yo buns! If you're an evil wizard I will punch you for fun! Ha ha! Fionna you crack me up! Well, better go see you're ok! Like you're not!" Marshal flies over to the tree house, and knocks on the rotting door. It falls to the floor with a loud thud.

"Fionna!" he shouts, " I think someone that doesn't hiss broke your door!" No reply.

"Hello?"

Nothing. Except…

"Uhhhhhh"

"Beemo?"

"Uhhhhhh"

"Beemo! Beemo, what happened?"

"Make… it… STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Beemo short circuts, and Marshal Lee puts her in her little bed.

"There," he says, "Whatever happened, I'll take care of it. Don't you worry." Marshal Lee looks around the house, yelling, "Fionna!" but no response. He finally looked in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Sounds

moaning

groaning

rustling

"Sugar!"

squealing

Sights

Bush moving

Eyes in the underbrush

Feel

Science burrowing deeper in his shirt pocket

His instincts kicking in

Smells

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD.

Tastes

Blood (AKA, danger)

Sounds

moaning

groaning

rustling

"Sugar!"

squealing

Sights

Bush moving

Eyes in the underbrush

Feel

Science burrowing deeper in his shirt pocket

His instincts kicking in

Smells

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD.

Tastes

Blood (AKA, danger)

Sup guys! Sorry it took so long. Its kinda hard to update 7 stories when you have 15hr of hw a day. I wish school would burn down. Oh well.

P.S. OT warning!


	5. This New Life

Being a zombie sucks! You can't talk, no one else can talk to you, and the worst part is that you're stuck like that forever! I sighed in my head. I remember Marshal said something about vampires being immune to zombies, but I haven't see him in over a month. I doubt he'll come around anytime soon. It's so sad when you know there's no hope of happiness. My zombie body trudged along the pathway of the candy kingdom, circling the palace where PG used to live. I wonder where he is now… I make it to a side window, and I see a girl with wings flying in the sky.

"Sugar…"

"Not another one of you stupid zombies!" She flies through the window where I can see another girl (Or is it a leopard?) trying to what looks like comfort a boy. He looks… human! Now if only I were human too…

"Sugar…" I climb into the building, where everyone's in shock. The boy looks up. He looks like…

"MARSHAL LEE!" I don't know how I could say that, let alone scream it, but seeing him in pain made something in me snap.

"F-Fionna, is that you?"

"M-Mar-shal. Get aw-way! I can't con-tr-trol myself!" He stands up, clenching his stomach, and the leopard girl runs to help him. I see science on the table, who splashes something on me. I guess it was the antidote, since I fall to the ground and slowly but surely regain control of my every movement.

**Sorry it's so short and I haven't updated in like forever, but I have a few other stories I'm typing to… so, yeah.**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Being a zombie sucks! You can't talk, no one else can talk to you, and the worst part is that you're stuck like that forever! I sighed in my head. I remember Marshal said something about vampires being immune to zombies, but I haven't see him in over a month. I doubt he'll come around anytime soon. It's so sad when you know there's no hope of happiness. My zombie body trudged along the pathway of the candy kingdom, circling the palace where PG used to live. I wonder where he is now… I make it to a side window, and I see a girl with wings flying in the sky.

"Sugar…"

"Not another one of you stupid zombies!" She flies through the window where I can see another girl (Or is it a leopard?) trying to what looks like comfort a boy. He looks… human! Now if only I were human too…

"Sugar…" I climb into the building, where everyone's in shock. The boy looks up. He looks like…

"MARSHAL LEE!" I don't know how I could say that, let alone scream it, but seeing him in pain made something in me snap.

"F-Fionna, is that you?"

"M-Mar-shal. Get aw-way! I can't con-tr-trol myself!" He stands up, clenching his stomach, and the leopard girl runs to help him. I see science on the table, who splashes something on me. I guess it was the antidote, since I fall to the ground and slowly but surely regain control of my every movement.

**Sorry it's so short and I haven't updated in like forever, but I have a few other stories I'm typing to… so, yeah.**

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

Marshal's P.O.V.

"F-Fiona? Is that you?"

"Marshal Lee! You're ok!" Kate holds my left arm up and wraps it around her neck. I lean on her and stumble slightly, trying to regain balance while dealing with the excruciating pain in my lower abdomen and the numb feeling all over my body. My skin looks less pale than normal, though still quite pale. Fionna quickly rushes to my side as I fall over.

"What's wrong with him?" she asks, getting on her knees and placing a hand on my back.

"He inhaled a stage of uncompleted antidote, and it's changing him back into a human."

"Back?" I would have responded, but I just couldn't. I clenched my stomach. I was starting to wish I was a girl, since they can endure more pain than boys. I bet my name would be Marceline! Yeah! That's cool!

"He's going to be ok, just hand me that green liquid and jar of blue goo." Fionna gets up and wastes no time in retrieving the items. Kate pours the green stuff into the container with the blue stuff, and it turns a redish-brown color.

"Drink this," she said, handing me the vial. It smelled like rotten eggs and sweat socks, but I took it anyway. It felt like metal in my mouth, and the taste was no different. I quickly gulped in down and immediately felt better. I stood up, stretched, and thanked Kate.

"That was just a pain killer. I can make a potion to turn you back into a vampire, but it will need to be done within about half an hour. Marshal Lee, you have a choice to make. Do you want to stay human, or change back into a vampire?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I found a way to compromise! Yes, Marshal Lee will be classified as vampire, but he will be very human, since a bunch of you pm'ed me saying you want him to be a human. (Why didn't you just review?) Anyway, let's start.**

I glanced over at Fionna. I know what she was thinking. A boy human and a girl human. I'm sorry Fifi, I truly am.

"I want to be vampire." Fionna's face saddened. I can tell she wants to ask me something, and I'll make sure she gets the chance.

"WAIT A MINUTE! HOLD THE PHONE! WHO THE FRACK ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN PG'S LAB?"

"Haven't you heard? There's been an outbreak of zombies. We're trying to get the antidote," Kate explains while Science nods.

"Wait, ZOMBIES?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Who are you?" Fionna asked, taking careful notice of the girl's wings.

"My name is Sky. I am part human, part Pegasus. Who are you?"

"I am Kate. Part of the leopard clan. Half leopard, half ghost."

"Fionna the adventuress. Full human."

"Marshal Lee the ex-vamp. Now I'm human."

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak."

"Let's start working on that antidote before it's too late." So Kate scurried about, yelling at us to grab this or that, while Fionna avoids making contact with me the whole time.

**Alright guys! Time for my writing to be included! The rest of the chapters in this story will be written by me. I hope you like them! :D**


End file.
